the resolution ( an epilogue to the client)
by elsac2
Summary: It all ended on the floor of the same airport, three years is a long time to be apart, and as they finally meet again the question remains. what now? Things have changed maybe for the better but it could be for the worse, and they did too, Bonnie and Klaus have no idea where their passionate love stands. however, every story needs a resolution .


_**I hate being plagued by recurring idea so here I wrote a one shot and did not post with the client because this did not match the tone of the story. However this an epilogue to the story. So be kind enough to review and it can be read alone or if you never read the client, you can try it.**_

 _ **I own nothing in regards of the vampire diaries.**_

 _ **Thanks to my amazing beta caryl4eve**_

* * *

 _ **The Resolution**_

* * *

 _3years after she left Chicago_

 **In about thirty minutes, we will be here**. She texted him reluctantly but she knew it was the right thing to do.

however she was just trying to organize her mind before any contact with him, and she knew once he found out when she would be back to Chicago, he would try to pick up their life from where they left it back three years ago. No, she was a bit unfair with Niklaus, from the both of them he was the one that had made the more growth. Therefore, she expectantly waited for her phone to ring and to receive another message.

 **I should be able to pick you up**. He answered a simply as possible trying to hide his excitement. He knew better than to come up strong, any attempt she would shut him down.

 **Hmm there is no need; I still remember where is home… Your house I mean**. She stared at the lightened roof of the plane and she smacked her forehead. What was possibly wrong with her? Home, since she had abruptly left it, she had not been in that place, and it was the last place that she wanted to call home. No, she was being hard and unfair because she still had in her memories some of the good moments they spent there, but she could hardly erase all the bad things that plagued her life during that period.

 **My house?** There were no vocal intonations complementing the indignation that sentence wanted to convey, but she knew that he must have his nose upraised. She pinched the bridge of her own nose and she slowly felt the building of a mild headache. After three years that was a constant, he always gave her a headache.

 **You get what I mean, your house… the apartment.** She replied and she hoped it would end the conversation, but even three years away had not left her completely unaware of his character. Bonnie sighed before Klaus even sent his answer.

 **No, I do not have a single idea about anything you intended to convey love but "my house" is no longer where it used to be. So I will be picking you up when your plane lands**. Bonnie snorted at his answer and the passenger next to her looked at her a bit confused. She shook her hand to say that everything was okay and she started thinking about a way to throw him or better put a way to avoid him.

 **Or Rebekah can do it**. She replied to quickly for Niklaus liking and he frowned, he understood what she was trying to do, she had been playing this game for the past three years, and the closest contact she allowed between them was texting. In their new situation, it was hard to maintain silence radio and they had to work around some restriction.

 **Are you trying to avoid me?** He asked offended but he already knew the answer

 **Yes frankly, but you are making it hard**. She chose honesty, now it was easier to be honest with him. He had a better handle of his temper with her and his family.

 **Bonnie… love do you expect me just to go along with it**. He sent his text full of frustration and once again, he knew her answer. He sighed in advance and he looked at the clock only fifteen minutes left until she landed. To say that he was worried was a euphemism, they had both so much changed, but somehow something seemed to have been the same.

 **Yes, I expect you to go along with it, because you hardly have a saying in it**. She answered firmly and she left him no space to impose his opinion on her. That was something she had learned the past three years, firmness and she was doing well maintaining her position against Klaus. He had tried to convince her to come back multiple time but her answer always the same, not until I am ready. Sometimes she believed he did it just to test the strength of her resolution or because he was a bit of a masochist, however he always took it well. Not always but that time it was comprehensible, she had just given him an earth shattering news.

 **How is she?** He chose a safest subject talk about. Their daughter, the most complicating point of their new found relationship. However bring her up was never completely innocent from Niklaus side and they both knew it.

 **Leave her out of this; she is not a mean of coercion**. She pointed out plainly, and as he read, a smirk fell on Niklaus' feature. She knew him to well from someone who only talked to him when necessary.

 **It worked just fine if my memories are any indications, but really how is she?** He mocked her and he could already imagine the redness creeping on her cheek, he felt like laughing at the thought that she could so often be prude.

 **The alcohol worked just fine and your daughter is not a mean to get what you want. Didn't we have this conversation?... She is grumpy, it is not her first transatlantic flight, but nothing Rebekah and I can deal with**. Why was she still entertaining him when she had said everything she wanted to say? She turned to face her little girl who suddenly had decided to stop moving and then she checked on her watch, just ten more minute and she would be in Chicago. They would be back home, more as she would be home, for her daughter Chicago was her second home where she only came from holiday and that was when Klaus could not leave the city to visit her.

* * *

 **So how long will this ridiculous ban last**? Klaus reverted to the first topic seeing how he had failed to coerce her or even just soften her by using their daughter.

 **It is not a ban or it is no longer one, but I need time to get use to the new situation.** she answered what they both understood, so much had changed and she was not sure she wanted whatever he wanted, himself was not sure he wanted it.

 **It is been three years, how many more time do you need?** He still pushed because it only felt right that he got his family back. He made effort toward this future.

 **You're becoming whinny and that is my cue to cut this conversation short**. She teased but they both knew that she would not stop answering. She looked at the plane screen that was showing Chicago below them, or to be correct it was showing the tarmac of O'Hare international airport. Her heart started to beat a bit faster because it was becoming reality and she was not sure she was as ready as she thought herself to be.

 **Love that is a bit drastic, what happened to giving me an opportunity to be convincing?** He entertained their little conversation. He was buying himself sometime and he looked at the watch placed on the wall, and he just needed few more minutes. He lit up his cigarettes trying to work up the stress but then he remembered that he needed to stop with his daughter around. He reluctantly threw it on the closest been and he started using the elastic band his therapist advised him to use.

 **That option flew to the window when you almost got me pregnant a second time**. **I learned the hard way but apparently, you did not.** She sassed back as an answer and she felt some of her stress decrease. He still had that much effect on her.

 **Oh, those were good time and definitely one of my best work. Didn't it cost you a boyfriend**. Klaus countered back and he knew that little bit would frustrate her. They never mentioned the partner they had in the past years. They naively thought at the beginning but the process was essential and mostly for Bonnie.

 **Bye Niklaus, now we are entering territories that we should never enter. I don't ask about your girlfriend and you don't attempt to mention my boyfriends.** She was serious and she needed to call Rebekah so she could pick her up.

 **By the way, your 30minutes are up and they just announced your flight, Bye love.** He left the spot where he was standing and he made his way toward her arrival gate. She might have made some growth but he still knew how to force her hand when needed, however the method were less violent.

"Isn't your father the smuggest bastard ever …" Bonnie stopped herself, just her first minute back to Chicago and he was already driving her crazy. He already had her swearing in front of their daughter. "Sorry Nikki, but your dad is infuriating."

"Daddy…" She repeated happily, the mention of Niklaus was the only thing she had picked up. She smiled brightly and extended her hands so Bonnie could help her up.

"Not now baby, just few more minute, and you will able to get out of this plane." Bonnie tried to convince her two years daughter to keep still whilst the pilot parked the plane but it was a hard task with a two years olds, and on top of that, Nikole or Nikki for everyone else was slightly a hyperactive child.

As her father child, spoiled and use to have everything she wanted, no was not an answer she liked and the tears started. Bonnie sighed and she looked at her daughter consternated. How could she be so bossy at such a young age? She had an idea and she knew Nik was to blame. Every time their daughter spent time around the Mikealson mobster, she came back feeling entitled, okay entitled was strong but something close. She looked at her daughter started a small scene in the plane, really her daughter father, and she wondered how she started co-parenting with someone she adamantly stayed away from the past three years. It was a complicated long story but it started when she discovered in the most random way that she was pregnant.

* * *

 _Rome 3 months after she left Chicago._

Paris was overrated and certainly not a good city for new beginnings, Bonnie learned that three months ago when the first things that greeted her in the city of lights were a gloomy sky and very unhelpful locals. However, that did not make her buy a ticket for home nor did it send her packing after two days without Klaus, instead she bought a ticket for a sunnier destination, Barcelona that she also disliked, and that was how she finally ended up in Rome.

All that travelling led to this very awkward moment when she was embarrassed and she did not know what the adequate reaction was. She drew a deep breath but it was the wrong thing to do, all the aromas in the air assaulted her, the brewed dark coffee, the tobacco dry smell on the skin of her date, and the busy scents related to the inconvenience of living in a busy area. She could not do much about it, her inside turned at all the smells, and for the second time in that same night, she was vomiting on her date. Once was not embarrassing enough but at least this time she aimed for his shoes.

"I'm so sorry Gianluigi." Bonnie put an embarrassed hand against her mouth but the taste on her tongue averted her that another round was close.

Could they be more embarrassing way to end a date? Was it a way karma chose to punish her? Should she have put a term to that date the second she started comparing the poor man to Klaus? To all those questions, the winning answer was yes. She knew it that it was too early to jump back in the dating pool but she wanted to prove a point, she wanted to check her progress, and apparently it made her sick to go on date with people who hadn't the right curl pattern or even the right shade of blue eyes.

Gianluigi her date for the night looked at her with a mixed of a worried expression and a bit of relief, he was worried that the first time she threw up on him was the safest way she found to stop a kiss, but she was visibly sick. He smiled and he tried to help her but Bonnie moved out of his grip, at least it confirmed what he thought since the restaurant: she was not interested. Tonight was one of the worse date he had gone to, and lord knew he had tried, but the cara had her mind somewhere else. she had spent the night staring at him as if she was asserting his qualities but really she was pointing out what was missing, by the end of the night he was everything that she did not want. He wasn't Klaus Mikaelson

* * *

"Now bella you're visibly sick and the best thing I could do is to help you in, then maybe you could give me something to clean this." His thick Italian accent coated every words and made them sound more charming, but it was not the British accent she was so fond of, why was she thinking about such thing at the time, and then she started to feel emotional.

Vomiting was not enough, she had to humiliate herself more; she felt the saline in her mouth and nose before even the tears. Oh just kill her now she was crying, what kind of hormonal and systemic mess was she turning into at the instant, and what she just thought opened the box of Pandora. She drew a deep breath and this time she had a better reaction to it but she did not like her sudden recovery. She opened her apartment door and she made space so her date could follow her.

"Please wait and your shirt and shoes please. If you want to shower there is a guest bathroom." She put a smile on face but her mind was speeding and it came out as a grimace. It could not be what she thought it was and she hoped it was not what her mind was conjuring, but she just knew.

"I will just take a wet towel, and be on my way." She let out such a happy sigh that she felt another need to apologize, how far could she offend this man in one night, but really she was no longer in the mindset to be charming and polite. She walked in her bathroom and came back with a small wet hot towel.

"I… I am really sorry." She pressed the towel in his hands and he only smiled as an answer. It made her feel worse because he was being too kind with his reaction, she was feeling guilty, but well more tears to fight.

"Don't be this is a great story to tell, and I think this is the last time we see each other in such manner. Will see you tomorrow at work Bonnie." he kissed her cheek once he cleaned his face and walked out of her apartment for both their happiness.

Hormonal indeed. She picked her phone and ran through her applications. How did it take three month to come with an explanation for her lack of menstruation? She had first blamed it on the change in environment but now in the pit of her stomach, no pun intended she knew better.

 _Freaking pregnant, FREAKING PREGNANT_. She remembered the stupid joke Klaus made in the airport and she started crying, she could not even blame it on the hormone. She had left a complicated situation to enter into another one, she had no real choice into keeping the baby, her pregnancy was too advanced, and she took a deep breath hoping it could help her survive until tomorrow.

* * *

 _35th week of her pregnancy._

Bonnie could no longer keep it; she was due to deliver in the next two weeks, and after considering all her option she admitted to herself that Klaus needed to know. She looked at the window and it was drizzling, she thought the weather was fitting, and she was happy that the winters were not so harsh in Italy. She hardly could imagine going through a pregnancy with a crappy weather. She picked up her phone and she sighed, she could no push this further, and she had already told Rebekah that she was pregnant that was the only way she agreed to give her Klaus' new number.

She had tried to call when she was in her second trimester but there was no one on the other side, she would not lie it had been a relief. When she first found out that she was pregnant, she ran to the airport to get a flight for Chicago, but she remembered what was the result the last time she was pregnant in that city. She knew that she was looking for multiple reasons to go back to Nik but this growing child was actually the opposite, therefore she grew some pair, and she decided that she would only tell him when she would be able to resist any pressure from his part.

Now six month later, she was not able to resist if he pressured her to come back, but no air company will allow her in a plane in such state. She hesitantly entered his new phone number, she stupidly hoped to fall on his voice mail, but luck was the last thing on her side. It rang four times and she promised herself to give up and leave a message after the fifth phone call, but once again, she was unfortunate.

"This is definitely the wrong time to call but go ahead." Klaus opening statement chilled her and she was silent for a minute. It was surprising that he did not hang up but when he was slightly drunk he was of a generous nature.

"Breathing does not register as a strong threat." He said and then joyfully laughed. Bonnie simply sighed and she looked at the clock on her wall, she did not only call him late but he was drunk, she would always recognize the edge of drunkenness in his voice.

"I will call later Nik." She said softly and she felt relief creep on her heart. She was not ready to tell him but she did not want to be alone in that room whilst their child came to this world. Klaus would not forgive her but worse her child would not understand the complications that surrounded the way she came into this world.

"Bon…" He questioned with a voice brought to life by hope, and she awkwardly nodded as if he could see her. "No you won't call back tomorrow because remember we're not doing this. Moment of weakness right?" He sounded as if he knew it all and then he laughed, why did he go through the trouble of changing a phone number?

"I have been doing well with my moments of weakness or at least I am not drinking myself into the next day." She said softly and he answered her with a snort.

"Is that why you're calling? Did Rebekah call you to expose my coping mechanism and saint Bonnie felt the need to intervene? Forget about it and fuck just…" He was interrupted by the sound of her crying.

* * *

He sucked the air and sighed. Nine months without any contact and the first thing he did was to make her cry. He started sobering up, he sat up straight, and he faced the awakening city. He lit a cigarette and he quickly tried to retrieve a semblance of sobriety. Klaus pocked his mind for the right words but he was just trying to do the good thing here.

"You see love this what we're trying to avoid, not even a minute in and you're in tears. Whatever has you calling just forget about it, I am none of your business, and even less one of your burden to carry. Now it was nice talking to you but I did not miss your tears." Klaus could only assume rudeness and harsh truths would kill any of her expectations. He was trying to keep his word but he understood himself well enough to know what would happen if they started a conversation. Nostalgia was the last thing he wanted to indulge in, he was not fond of not getting what he wanted, and he hated languishment. This call would only open those doors.

"I'm not crying because of you, no it is because of what you said and the hormones. This call is the hardest thing I have to do…" Klaus interrupted her before she could tell him more.

"Then why are you putting yourself through the pain, masochism has never been one of your penchant, trust me I know all too well what you like in bed." Old habits were coming back strong and he shook his head for even letting that sentence escape his mind. Here he supposed she would scold him but he heard her laugh at his inappropriate joke. "Now love I worry about the control you have on your emotions. From tears to laughs in matters of second." He taunted her and she snorted. If he only knew half of it, she heard him walking around and she knew he was looking for his bourbon.

"Second left shelf in the kitchen, that where the maid places the new bottles." She told him when she noticed that he was taking too much time to rejoin the conversation.

"Thank you love, now the tumblers?" he asked her innocently. He really had no idea where half of the things were placed in his own house.

"You obviously know that I have not lived in that house for the past nine months. Third cupboard those that are attached to the kitchen island." She still offered the right answer and she waited for him to take his first sip.

"Nothing much has changed as you can see, and I could say the same thing the last thing I want to do is to live in a house so heavily marked by your presence. Now that we have exchanged our current changes in location will you explain this call?" He took another gulp of his bourbon and another silence answered him. they definitely were going to be there the entire night but he was not oppose to it, it might help him survive the next week and keep him away of his reckless habits, so he lit another cigarette and waited for her to continue.

"I can only keep it a secret this long, I'm pregnant." She did not have the opportunity to add more, he hang up on her and it took her completely by surprise, she expected every reaction in the manual of volatile Niklaus but this was a premiere. She stared at her phone completely lost on what to do next. Was she supposed to call back or was she supposed just to let it go? She did not have to choose between her options, he was calling her back. She answered with an anxious heart, now she could expect his real reaction.

* * *

"Sorry I had to decide how awful it is considered to be verbally abusive with a pregnant woman. Now love, there are better ways to announce that you're over me, but you always had the flare for statement. WHO IS THE BASTARD WHO GOT YOU PREGNANT?" his attempt to be calm had lasted two minutes, but now he was shouting, and she expected the curses to follow.

"you." She simply answered and she waited for him to go through all his colorful jargon. She stared at her window and maybe this was the closest to the rational reaction. He cursed a bit more and there was silence. She put her phone back to her ear and waited for him to go for another round of incomprehensible sentences but he recovered faster than she expected him to do.

"That would put you into your third trimester even better you're about to give birth. Is there an explanation on why you're still across the sea or I am just finding out now? Said reason better be fucking good." He maintained his tone neutral because now that it was his child the last thing he wanted was to induce her labor with a steady argument.

"I was not eager to have another miscarriage and have you tried to fly whilst pregnant, whales are not meant to fly." She did not know if she wanted to joke or be truthful about it but clearly, her opening answer made it clear. She heard him gulp and she noticed that her chuckle sounded more like little sob.

"Bonnie…" He said when he could recover and he sat helplessly on his balcony, then he let his feet dangle over the city. Clearly, he would need more than this bottle of bourbon and the residue of a night spent drinking. "I will be a father?" He questioned hopeful but his whispers also emphasized how scared he was.

"A little girl but I want you to understand that it will change nothing." She tried already to install the base of a future relationship.

"You being miles away is a very good indication, but can we just …" He did not know what he wanted them to do but clearly something needed to be done before his little princess, yes a little princess nothing less came to the world.

"I know and I will make the arrangement so you can be present at her birth. When are you planning to take a flight, do you want a hotel." She put words into his thought and she followed along his discourse.

"Tonight and no." He answered both her questions. She had expected both answers and she was rightfully worried.

"Then it is a good thing Rebekah booked everyone flight and I will book your hotel room, remember nothing has to change." She continued telling him everything she already had planned.

"We're really going to be …" He was speechless and the news had taken away the last effect of the alcohol.

"See you tomorrow I guess." She added softly and she hung up before he could answer her.

* * *

 _After birth._

This was the first call of long series and the opening of an even more complicated co-parenting life with Rebekah as an intermediary but first she had to go through ten hours of labor, and Klaus had an ear full of curses. However by the end of the night Nikole Bennett Mikealson was born. Nikole in honor of her father and the change he chose to make at her birth.

"Would you want her to be around you right now, before you ask me to come back home?" whatever answered that would have left his mouth, Klaus knew it could further harden their complicated situation. Niklaus looked at the little girl sleeping in Bonnie's arm and he did not know if he should go with honesty or a lip of faith.

"Do you have a name for her?" He deflected the question but Bonnie's expression told him everything he needed to know. He swallowed hard; faith was the last thing they needed in this situation, they both needed steady engagement.

"Right now I would not want to be around myself, you kind of left a mess behind, but I am definitely going to work on that so she can have the father she deserves." Niklaus knew that this answer meant going back to Chicago alone but they needed to be better. That little bundle of life in Bonnie's arm did not allow trial and error. The next week when he made it to Chicago he found a therapist specialized in relationship and rapport with internalized violence due to anxiety, paranoia, and loss.

"Yes, Nikole Bennett Mikealson, or just Nikki." She answered softly and she continued playing with her sleeping daughter.

"Thank you." He grabbed her hand between his own and they both proudly smiled at their daughter.

* * *

 _Nikole first birthday._

 **Can you even pretend to respect my relationship? Klaus I won't reply**. She sipped her white wine with an aggravated expression. A year without seeing him, when he was in Rome, Rebekah accompanied him so they did not have to meet each other whilst he visited Nikole. Now that it was her first birthday, Bonnie had to compromise but it was a mistake. She drunk more of her third glass of wine and already her head was spinning.

 **I am merely texting you and I am tolerating your boyfriend. What more can you ask me to do at this point reasonably?** Klaus winked at her from the other side of the garden, they had opted for a simple party nothing too Mikealson, but the entire family was there. She frowned as an answer to his wink and she moved further away from her boyfriend, she knew that Klaus was better at controlling his temper but no need to tempt him. The presence of Marco was already a big step.

 **Maybe not sexting me during Nikki's birthday party just a suggestion**. She tapped furiously but when she rose her head, a smirking Klaus met her.

Why was she encouraging this? She tried to chastise herself and she tried to remind herself of her boyfriend by her side, but Marc or Marco whatever was slowly becoming a distance memory. She sipped her wine one more time, and then she gulped half of the glass when her eyes accidentally or maybe on purpose read one of those very well written messages that depicted his actual thought. Two years was a long time to survive simply on a vibrator but really, she was ruined for other men. She understood it after complaining about not being kissed the right way.

 **Then maybe you should not entertain me; that is a better suggestion. I simply pointed out that your red painted mouth around this straw was working wonder around isolated parts of my body**. As soon as she read that last part, it plunged her in a dilemma did she walk there to slap the smug expression away from his face or they both left the party to avoid an indecency problem.

 **I am no longer entertaining you and to be clear you used cruder words than that**. She put her phone down and she turned to smile at whatever Rebekah and Stefan were trying to tell her, but she glanced back to her vibrating phone and she quickly picked it up.

 **Please tell me those words then because I doubt I will use crude language with my child's mother**. He was enjoying the creeping blush on her cheeks and he was even more enjoying pushing her button. Bonnie refilled her glass and he winked at her just to frustrate her more. He needed to busy his mind so he could ignore her pathetic excuse of a boyfriend, did she have to go for the obvious cliché of the Italian man.

 **That is how you only see me right now, the mother of your child, and check your previous message. I knew it was a mistake to invite you when you were supposed to have her next week. I should have stick to the original plan and Rebekah would have taken her to Milan for your vacation**. What was wrong with her? However she was still feeling insecure about her body after her pregnancy but she was back to shape, and maybe that insecurity led her to date Marco.

 **Nope I am looking at you right now, and clearly, your legs made me forget most of what I wanted to say but my thoughts are focused on how long it has been since I have been between them. Are you having sex with your new boyfriend?** He abruptly redirected the conversation but he knew the answer.

* * *

 **What is wrong with you? Have you been drinking? This is the last time you use Nikki against me, the next birthday I am organizing you won't be invited. What type of questions are those? Am I asking you if you are having sex with your girlfriend?** Definitely, that was a loud no, he grinned at her, and she really wanted to smack that smile away.

 **You could ask if you want, and you know I don't drink around you or Nikki. REMEMBER THERAPY and anger management. Definitely having two separates parties next year, I can't only let your boyfriend go unharmed once. So you didn't answer my question but definitely you're not fucking, your skin tell me that much love**. He regained some of his seriousness when she mentioned drinking around Nikole. He made part of the changes in his life that needed to happen for his little princess and it really help with his control. Therefore, Bonnie agreed to give him three months of vacation with their daughter.

 **I am not answering if you text me again. And what about my skin, it looks healthy. First, you call me the mother of your child, now my skin. Are you trying to harm my confidence?** She was completely frustrated by that time, and she felt like throwing her phone at him, but she still waited for his apology text or a version of it.

 **Really all those salacious messages about what I want to caress, what I want to kiss, and how I love your hips. That is what you chose to retain. Your skin is perfect as the rest of that tone body and you're the mother of my child that I wished to fuck on top of that table. By the way can you just bend further whilst cutting that cake, I should thank Nikki because well her pregnancy did further help your best asset**. He looked at Bonnie as if she was crazy, but he really was pushing all her right buttons.

 **Klaus screw you and your twisted mind.** She could slap herself for just giving in so easily to him pestering her. She knew he wanted her to be frustrated so she would focus all her attention on him and forget about her boyfriend of one month.

 **Where? in your room, the kitchen or in front of your boyfriend**. He teased her and she raised her eyes to stare at him threateningly.

 **I'm done answering.** She pushed her phone away petulantly; the wine finally had enveloped her brain function. The inhibitions were all lost.

 **No, you're not, but keep telling that to yourself love, it is very entertaining. Random thoughts what do you find to this man.** He pushed her further and from the way she was gulping that wine, she would snap in few minutes.

 **Stop asking me awkward questions. What happen if I ask you about your sex life with your girlfriend?** She wanted to regain some control of this conversation, but she just walked on the path where he was leading her.

 **Simple don't have one, but I have a healthy sex life just look at my skin**. He knew that last answer would ruffle her feather and to her frowning expression, it perfectly did the trick.

 **Kitchen Now.** She started to make her way through the little crowd of people and he obediently followed her.

* * *

"How many and she better not be one of the girls." She was not standing in front of him and he could read the anger in her eyes.

"The hypocrisy is running deep." He simply told her as his arms circled her waist and she made no move to break his embrace.

"That is completely not the same thing; Marc is not just a sex partner." She tried to justify but she barely even noticed she used the wrong name. He looked at her with an all-knowing smile, he drew closer to her, and their lips were almost touching. She breathed heavily and she became flustered. Her mouth went dry and she tried to shake her head to regain some reason.

"Marco is not a sex partner and will probably not be your boyfriend next week. Now you did not answer my question." He leaned until their forehead touched and she closed her eyes ready to give into the upcoming kiss.

"Stroking my ego, since the birth my body does not look the same, and well you won't get it." She whispered softly against his lips. He understood what she meant even if he knew her insecurities had no ground to stand on. He just let his hand ran on her back and he softly caressed her naked skin through that little opening in the back of her dress.

"You have never looked more beautiful and I am being unfair to your beauty. You look ethereal and I doubt any woman stands a chance against you, don't trust my opinion you can ask half of the men in the room whom are looking at you as the next dish on their table. I myself is working hard to show self-restrain." He reassured her by spreading the truth at her feet; she opened her eyes to be hypnotized by the sincerity in his eyes. It was enough to silence her insecurities now because those words came from the man whom she had wished would say them so long ago. She was definitely breaking up with Marco tomorrow; he could not make her feel this way.

"Not even your bimbos and toys." She softly inquires and he looked at her with a teasing smile.

"Masturbation, you never heard of that, babe you should try. I said healthy and as a doctor, you should know there is nothing healthy in sleeping around. Two years right..." She eventually kissed him to silence his babbling mouth. He groaned when she pressed him for more passion and he quickly obliged.

* * *

He lifted her and her legs quickly wrapped themselves around his waist; she moaned when his tongue entered her mouth, and she did not remember it to feel so good. Her hands already started to mess up his curls and he was taking his time kissing her, his tongue slowly massaging her, he lazily bit her lower lip, he teased the skin around with his tongue. Passion quickly made them forget where they were actually standing. A kitchen in the middle of a busy party.

He made quick work of her panties and he dropped her carefully on the kitchen island. He bent and started kissing her inner thighs and stroking her engorged clitoris, she moaned helplessly and tried to keep his face between her legs. His tongue made its way from her thighs to her pulsing cores and she cursed loudly. He placed a hand on her mouth, he seemed to be the only one remembering where they were, and he really did not care who found them as long as it was not Nikole. She started moaning his name when he started interchanging between his slender fingers and his tongue. She felt her orgasm built and she came all over his tongue.

She grabbed him by the collar, she brought his lips on tops of hers, and then she kissed him with all the passion she could mustered. She started removing his Henley with febrile hands, she groaned when she had to let go of his lips so he could be free of his shirt. Her hands voraciously lipped on his naked skin and she eagerly started caressing that skin she missed so much. Her mouth only stopped the aflame flamenco of their tongue to suck and lick on his neck. He groaned against her skin and he rearranged her so her groin could be pressed against his hardening shaft.

He pushed the upper part her dress down so he could suck on her harden nipple and fondle her breast with the hand of his that was not fingering her. She increasingly moaned his name and she had to bit her tongue not to alert the entire house. She helped him free his penis and she removed his fingers, she wanted more, and he could hold this teasing pace longer. In one controlled thrust, he was in her and she bit on his shoulder as she did in the old days to keep herself for losing all control.

He steadied himself and slowly started to be a rhythm. He thrusted in her with devotion and that was how her boyfriend found them but it seemed a voyeur triggered more of their passion. The poor man had to run when he noticed that they would not stop for his sake. Klaus thrusted and caressed her clitoris few more times until she came and he followed her into a bliss after few more dysrhythmic thrusts.

"I guess there is no need to try a break up with him after this show." He laughed after kissing her lips after one of her protesting groan.

"Two separate birthday parties…" She growled but still she grabbed his hand to pull him toward her room. Now that the deed was done, she would bask in sin until reality caught up with her. It was the next morning and a month later when she had a pregnancy scare but it was simply stress. That was the last year when they had physical contact with each other and all of it was about to change when the next year she woken one morning feeling different.

* * *

 _Two days before her flight to Chicago_

"You miss daddy right?" Nikki was in a middle of one of her tantrum. She was back from another of her vacation with Niklaus and she had a hard time adjusting back without her father.

"I do too and I am convinced it will never go away." her mind was made from that moment. They needed to go back home, she no longer needed to run away.

* * *

 _O'Hare international airport arrival present._

"Daddy." Nikole was already trying to escape her arms and Bonnie started to look at the crowd of people anxiously. She expected the strong heart palpation, she expected the semi nauseous state, but she did not expected the stupid tears that his thumbs were already pushing away.

Could she rationally said that she was more in love with him now that when she left three years ago? They had both grown and she really hoped time had dulled their passionate love, but now at least on her part distance and time had worked wonders. She looked at him with a hit of wonder in her eyes; he looked physically the same but maybe better if it was possible. She just let Niklaus take their daughter from her hands.

"Everything is different." Klaus whispered against her lips and he enjoyed her primal reaction to him, everything had changed but somethings were still the same. He kissed her before she could offer an intelligent answer, he had not done it in a year, the last time he kissed her it was Nikole first birthday, and like that night she answered with the same passion. She was definitely ready to come back and do right by the promise she made to him on this same airport.


End file.
